


i wanna get you in my spaces

by cuddlyobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, also stiles hides this from his ENTIRE PACK, derek is allergic to cats, he's a mess I'm a mess we're all a mess, obviously this is a problem, stiles is a werelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyobrien/pseuds/cuddlyobrien
Summary: Derek sneezes again and groans. "I'm a werewolf, I can't be allergic to anything.""Cats." Lydia says from her spot on the couch. She looks up from flipping through a magazine with Harry Styles' face on it."What?""Werewolves can be allergic to cats. Well, felines in general. Lions, tigers, panthers." Lydia tells him, pursing her lips.





	i wanna get you in my spaces

Stiles is different when he comes home from college. He's more calm which leads everyone to assume that's he's more grown up and has started to regulate his adderall intake.  But then the sneezing starts. Derek, in all his time of being alive, has never once sneezed due to anything other than Peter dumping a whole bowl of pepper over his head. So it's weird that when Stiles walks by him, he sneezes three times in a row. Stiles turns and his brow furrows. "Dude, did you just sneeze?"

    Derek looks confused as he takes the tissue Kira's extended to him. "Yeah. I did."

    "Wait, werewolves sneeze?" Scott asks, face screwed up in confusion.

    "Not usually. The last time I sneezed, I was 12 and it was Thanksgiving. Peter poured a whole bowl of pepper on me." Derek tells them, rubbing at his eyes. 

    "Dude, are you having an allergic reaction?" Stiles asks him, looking at Derek's now red and puffy eyes.

    Derek sneezes again and groans. "I'm a werewolf, I can't be allergic to anything." 

    "Cats." Lydia says from her spot on the couch. She looks up from flipping through a magazine with Harry Styles' face on it. 

    "What?" 

    "Werewolves can be allergic to cats. Well, felines in general. Lions, tigers, panthers." Lydia tells him, pursing her lips.

    "Oh my!" Stiles says dramatically, earning double glares from both Lydia and Derek. "I'm shutting up." 

    "Do you have a cat, Stiles?" Derek growls out, clenching his jaw. 

    Stiles' face pales and his lips part. He's silent for a minute before saying, "Uh, no. But there's a cat that was at the park today when I went for a run. I stopped and it rubbed on me some."   
    Derek huffs and stomps upstairs, grumbling that he's going to take a shower. Stiles sinks onto the couch and wonders how he just got away with that big fat lie.  
   
    The next time it happens, Derek's pushing him against the door of the newly finished Hale house and kissing him. "Built this damn house for you, for us."

    Stiles chases Derek's lips but pulls away when Derek sneezes repeatedly three times. "Uh, you been around a cat?"

    Derek glares, "No but, I'm certain you have."

    Stiles' jaw drops. "Wha- Uh- Why do you always assume is my fault?"

    "Because it usually is." Derek tells him before sneezing again. "Stiles. Do you have a cat?"

    "No! I went and saw Scott earlier at the clinic. That's probably where I got cat hair on me." Stiles explains. "Why would I keep a cat around knowing my boyfriend is allergic to them?"

    Derek pauses before a little smile creeps it's way onto his face. "Boyfriend, huh?"

    Stiles gapes for a moment before wetting his lips. "Well, uh, I mean we've had sex multiples times a week for the past month. I just assumed that's what you were. Unless you're just looking for someone to keep your bed warm. In which case I have to say I'm not the best-"

    "Stiles." Derek cuts him off. "You're my boyfriend."

    "Yeah?"

    "Yeah." Derek tells him, beaming. He leans in and before his lips even touch Stiles', he sneezes. "Are you kidding me?"

    Stiles holds back a laugh. "I think I have some allergy medicine in my book bag."

    Derek huffs, stalking over to the couch. "Next time, how about stay away from the cats at the clinic?"

    "Will do, sugar tits." Stiles tells him, flopping into the recliner. 

    "Don't call me that." 

    Later that night, Derek is asleep and Stiles is staring at the ceiling. He knows he needs to tell Derek. Or Scott. Or somebody. Hell, even his Dad would be good. He's aching for an alpha. He didn't even know lions could need an alpha. But, maybe werelions were a different thing.

    He rolls on his side and stares at Derek. He knows if he opens up the ability to take an alpha, Derek will feel it. But he doesn't know if he's ready for that. He and Derek just got their footing in this relationship. Adding the beta/alpha relationship into the mix? It would add such a toll that Stiles isn't sure if they'd make it.  
   
    Derek shifts, turning and opening his eyes to find Stiles staring at him. "What, are you Edward Cullen now?"

   Stiles laughs, "Baby. I really hate to break it to you but, if anyones Bella Swan in this relationship, it's me."

    "Oh, yeah? How so?" 

    "Well, son of the sheriff for one. Two, I've totally got the whole big eyed, die for my boyfriend thing down pat. And three, you're the mythical creature here." Stiles explains and Derek snorts.

    "Jacob was the werewolf in those movies." Derek points out.  
   
    "So, what? You're the best friend that pines after me? I think that would make Lydia, Bella and me, Jacob." Stiles says, pulling a face.

    Derek laughs, moving so he's hovering over Stiles. He leans, down placing a quick kiss on Stiles' lips. "How about, you're you and I'm me and Lydia doesn't enter our pillow talk again?"

    "That was pillow talk?" Stiles snorts, earning a pinch of his nipple from Derek. "Okay, okay! Geez."

    It's two weeks later and Stiles is channel surfing on Derek's couch. Lydia and Cora are cuddling together on the loveseat, whispering about something on Cora's phone. Kira's working on her algebra homework in the recliner while Derek is reading over her essay to make sure everything looks okay. 

    Scott bursts into the door and he's soaking wet from the rain. He's panting and Derek sets the paper down and take his glasses off. "Scott?"

    "Something... I just had a jogger bring a dead omega into the clinic. It was... This is going to sound crazy but, the wounds were consistent with a lion attack."

    "A lion?" Lydia asks, eyebrows drawn together. "Scott, are you sure Isaac didn't slip something into your coffee this morning?"  
      
    "Hey!" Isaac says from the kitchen doorway. 

    Derek rolls his eyes, "Scott, are you sure?"

    "I'm positive." Scott tells him. 

    Stiles shifts and sighs. "A lion? I mean, we don't have lions here. Unless one escaped from the zoo or something."

    "That's the thing. It smelled... there was two scents of two different omegas on the wolf. I think... Are werelions a thing?" Scott asks, eyes wide. He takes the towel Isaac brought him and runs it over his hair.

    Derek shifts, "It's not common but, not impossible. My mother once travelled to Africa and helped an alpha there take down a rabid werelion there." 

    "My alpha, in South America, she spoke of a Alpha werelion that lived in New York. She contacted me around January of this year. Said he'd gone crazy and bit a bunch of people. She knew Stiles lived there, wanted to make sure everyone was okay." Cora says, sitting up. "Last I heard, the Alpha was taken down. They only found three of the people he bit. He bit four."

    "So, what? There's still a werelion out there? And he could've travelled here?" Kira asks, confusion filling her face.

    "It's possible." Lydia tells her.

    Stiles knows when Derek figures it out. The way he'd been silent since Cora spoke. The way his face had been nothing but calculation since then. And then he looks at Stiles and he knows. "Stiles."

    "I'm sorry." Stiles says, swallowing hard. "I.."

    "Why didn't you tell me?" 

    "What's happening right now?" Scott asks, staring at Stiles. 

    Stiles' eyes are welling with tears. "Five months ago, I was walking home from the library. It was around three in the morning. Something.... attacked me. I got bit. I went home and put a bandage on it because, it was just an animal bite. I stabbed the thing with a wolfsbane syringe and ran. But, the next morning... the bite was gone. Disappeared, as if it had never happened. I thought I made the whole thing up. But then, I could hear better. And see better. And smell better. And then it was the full moon and I was shifting into a lion." 

    "Wait, so you've been hiding this for months?" Isaac asks, stepping into the living room more.  
   
    "I... Yes?" Stiles says, taking a deep breath. "I just... I didn't-"

    "Didn't what?" Scott yells. "Know how to tell us? We're all aware of the werewolf secret in the world!"

    Stiles looks down at his hands. "I freaked out. I never... I didn't want this for my life. I didn't want to worry about new moons and having my boyfriend as my alpha. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for it. I just... I needed a minute to process this for myself."

    "A minute I understand. But months, Stiles?" Lydia asks, raising her eyebrows. 

    Stiles looks at Lydia and then back to Derek. Kira speaks before he can answer, "Maybe we should all calm down for a second. Let Stiles and Derek talk about this without all of us inserting our own opinions."

    Derek and Stiles quietly stare at each other until the pack is outside. "You should've told me."

    "I know." Stiles whispers.

    "You should've told me!" Derek yells, standing up. 

    "I know." Stiles says again.

    "I mean, God, Stiles! Seriously?" Derek yells, turning away from him. "A lot of people lied to me, I never would've thought you'd be one of them." 

    "Hey! You don't get to compare me to Braeden or Jennifer! And you sure as hell don't get to compare me to Kate!" Stiles yells, standing to his feet.

    "Yet you lied to me!" Derek screams, turning to face Stiles. "Just like they did, Stiles! You lied! To me!"  Derek stabs his finger into his own chest, tears in his eyes. 

    "And I'm sorry for that!" Stiles yells. "But, I did what was best for me, Derek! I needed time to process my whole life changing!"

    "I'm your boyfriend, Stiles! I should've been let in on this process!" Derek tells him, shaking his head.

    "Maybe you're right, Derek. And I am sorry that I hurt you but, I am not sorry that I held this secret from you. I'm happy, Derek. I'm a pretty rare mythical creature. And I'm with the most amazing guy." Stiles tells him, wiping at the tears on his face. 

    Derek shakes his head and sighs. "I think you should go."

    "What? Derek-" 

    "Stiles. Please, go." Derek says, stepping back from Stiles' hands.  
   
    Stiles doesn't hear from anyone in the pack in two weeks. Scott just keeps texting him that he's trying to get them to come around. To get Derek to come around. But, so far, no dice. So, Stiles is floating through his life. And he misses Derek. All the time, he misses Derek. 

    So when Cora's phone comes across his phone, he answers after only one ring. "Cora?"

    "Stiles? You need to get to the house. Now." Cora says, before the ling goes dead.

    He gets to the house within ten minutes and is running towards the sounds of fighting behind the house. He skids to a stop when he sees everyone taking down wolves and fuck. He realizes it's a group of omegas after a few seconds of testing the air. His eyes seek out Derek, who's fighting with what seems to be the leader. Or the muscle of the group. Either way it's biggest omega out of all of them. But then the second biggest one is heading straight for Derek's back and suddenly he's moving, screaming, "Derek, get down."

    He's shifting and jumping over Derek's head before he can even think and it feels right to be in his full shift. The omega's dead within seconds and then he turns around and helps Derek take down another one. He's fighting for all of five minutes before he realizes all of the omegas are down and everyone's staring at him.

    He tilts his head and rolls his eyes. Scott snorts, "Of course, even in full shift, you're able to be sarcastic." 

    He shakes his head and makes his way into the house, shifting back and going upstairs. He's got pants on and is pulling a shirt over his head before he realizes Derek's closing the door and leaning his back against it. "Uh, hey."

    "I didn't know that you, uh, could do a full shift." Derek points out, eyes not straying from Stiles' face.

    "Yeah. It... I could do it since I got bit. I guess werelions are a little different than werewolves." Stiles says, tugging the shirt all the way down. 

    Derek's quiet and they're just standing, staring. Stiles sighs, "Are you gonna forgive me anytime soon?"

    Derek's lips quirk up a little before he moves towards Stiles. "I forgave you seconds after you walked out the door. But just like you needed a minute to process your whole life changing, so did I."    

    Stiles smiles as Derek intertwines their hands. "I missed you. A lot." 

    "Mm." Derek smiles, kissing Stiles lightly, "I missed you a lot, too."

    "So we're okay?"

    "We're okay." Derek tells him. "Although, that whole 'jumping over my head while shifting' thing? I think that makes you Jacob."     
   
    Stiles shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. Derek pulls back and sneezes three times in a row. He glares at Stiles who's erupting into laughter, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder. "We probably need to see Deaton. About your... allergies."

    "Shut. Up." 

    (Stiles laughs some more, Derek sneezes some more.)


End file.
